mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Athletic Festival
MYSTERIOUS ATHLETIC FESTIVAL---CHAPTER 17 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Anime Episode 7, " Mysterious Flu " ) Summary During girl's PE class, when Urabe turns in the second fastest running time, right behind the star of the girl's track team, Yajima, it is no surprise that Urabe is quickly recruited to run in the school's athletic festival's girls relay race. Urabe discusses the offer with Tsubaki, her intimate boyfriend, and Oka, her intimate girlfriend, but with mixed results. On the big day of the relay race, Urabe runs the last leg of the relay race, and narrowly defeats a rival class team, winning first place, and together with Yajima and the other girls, showcasing their team's best efforts. Yajima once again invites Urabe to run with her in the next level of competition. That evening, after Urabe has changed her clothes into her school uniform, she sees Tubaki's locker, located near hers. A little while later, Tsubaki is putting his things away in his locker, and notices that his name tag is missing from his locker. When they are walking home together after the festival, Urabe lifts her skirt to show him that his name tag sticker is now stuck to her upper leg ! She then runs away, smiling ! Plot Oka is the timekeeper at the girls PE class foot races. She is awed when Urabe finishes only a second or so behind the fastest girl on the track team, Yajima. No time is wasted in offering Urabe a spot on the track team, as well as a position on the girls relay team at the upcoming Athletic Sports Festival. When Tsubaki brings up the matter on their afternoon walk home from school, Urabe is noncommittal. She points out that practice time would cut into their walk home and drool routine. An astounded Tsubaki tries to hug her for her declaration, but is instead warned not to touch her at all, without her permission. The next day at lunchtime, Oka teases Urabe about her 'Golden Legs', that could be trained for running. Oka surmises that Urabe would rather walk home with Tsubaki, than spend time after school for track and field practice. Oka attempts to do a drool taste to confirm her suspicions, but is stopped by Urabe. However, Oka distracts Urabe, and completes the drool taste. Sure enought ! Oka finds out that Urabe views Tsubaki as having a monopoly on her legs. So sexy, states Oka ! On the day of the Athletic Festival, just before the girls relay race, Urabe composes herself. Tsubaki and Oka are watching, too ! On the last leg of the relay race, Urabe and another girl from another class are neck-and-neck. At the finish line, in what looks like a tie, Urabe thrusts her larger bust at the finish ribbon, and breaks the ribbon in a fraction of a second, giving her the victory. Oka and Yajima go wild with excitement, and later, Yajima once again implores Urabe to consider running in even more important contests. At the end of the day, and the end of the Athletic Festival, Urabe changes out of her track outfit, and into her school uniform. She puts everything into her locker, then notices Tsubaki's locker a short distance away. A little while later, Tsubaki is putting his things into his locker, after changing into his school uniform, and notices that his name tag on his locker is missing. He catches up with Urabe, who is already walking home from the festival. He asks her to reconsider her earlier refusal to commit to the track relay team. Doubting his motivation, she does their daily drool routine. However, Tsubaki's face becomes red and he is embarresed, showing Urabe how shallow his words were. Urabe states his correct and accurate feelings by remarking that he wants her 'Golden Legs' all to himself, as she lifts up her skirt, to show that his locker name sticker is now stuck to her upper thigh. Urabe simply states that he should not be anxious about their relationship, because being with him is so much more fun than running, or competing at track and field. Tsubaki, once again tries to hug her without thinking of the consequences, but Urabe easily squirms out of his grasp, and runs away. With her skirt now flipped up from the wind and showing the sticker, she gives him a departing smile.Category:Chapters